Beef's 6 for 6 story
by Beef Franklin
Summary: my take on my friend Coopers 6 for 6, telling of my personal adventures in equestria


**NOTE: BEFORE READING THIS PLEASE READ 6 FOR 6 BY EPICBRONY** IT WILL FILL IN THINGS THAT I DON'T COVER SUCH AS HOW WE GOT IN EQUESTRIA IN THE FIRST PLACE AND I LITERALY COPY PASTED DIALOUGE WHICH DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT IF YOU DIDN'T READ WHAT I'M PULLING IT FROM, PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK HOWEVER WITHOLD ON TELLING ME THAT I DIDN'T EXPLAIN EVENTS WELL ENOUGH THIS IS ONLY BECAUSE A LOT OF THESE DETAILS AND EVENTS ARE COVERED IN 6 FOR 6 AND AS I GET FARTHER FROM COOPERS STORY AND INTO MY OWN THIS WILL BECOME LESS FREQUENT HOWEVER PLEASE TELL ME ONCE THESE DETAILS ARE NOT COVERED IN COOPERS STORY.

Beginning

The earth shook beneath us and we felt the house start to sink, get out! I yelled at my friends Cooper, Alek, Xavier, Dominic, and Jona. We all piled out the door but it was too late, I saw Cooper grab the ledge where the earth wasn't sinking but he lost his grip and continued to fall.

Chapter 1

I woke up feeling like I had jumped headfirst off a skyscraper. I tried to sit up but a horrible pain in my head kept me in check. I looked over to see my friends in a similar situation, I tried to stand again and the pain wasn't as bad, I staggered over to Xavier and helped him up

"Damn, what happened, and where are we". He asked groggily

"Just help the others up" .I instructed him.

I noticed that Cooper was already up and went to Jona while Xavier helped Alek up.

"You good bro". I asked Jona

He accepted my help but didn't say anything. Cooper began to explain his theory as to where we were, Alek thought it was bull but I decided it was best to find out instead of debate so we all followed Cooper along the path, eventually I saw the indistinct outlines of buildings, but as we grew nearer and nearer they looked more and more unusual, more oddly shaped and though they looked to be fairly new they seemed to have a more medieval renaissancey design. It certainly looked like ponyville but I didn't see any ponies, just the whites of large eyes staring through windows.

"How come can we can only see their eyes, its mid-day". Alek asked

It's the world of a cartoon, that's why. The same thing happened in the Zecora episode. Cooper replied.

Bridle Gossip I thought to myself recalling the episode and wondered what songs Pinkie Pie was coming up with about us. I almost voiced this thought and was about to when we rounded a corner and Twilight's tree house came into view. There was total silence as we all took this in, what place other than ponyville would have that? "There! Let's go." Cooper said. We walked a bit faster. We got to the door and knocked 3 times. Then waited for a few seconds.

"Maybe they're not here," Jona said. Cooper knocked 3 more times. Nothing.

"Maybe it's unlocked. It is a library after all," Cooper said. I reached and opened the door.

"Well now we know its humans. Why would horses use door knobs?"

"2 reasons, One, they're not horses, they're ponies. Two, they have magic that lets them grip things like they have hands." I opened the door and Xavier rolled his eyes. It was dark. All the lights were out. I walked in first.

"ATTACK!" I heard a tomboyish voice yell as something hit Cooper. He flew back as we dodged out of the way. He hit the ground hard

"Stay down creature!" A pony I now identified as Rainbow Dash yelled at cooper.

Those of us still standing backed away as the rest of the mane 6 stepped into view. After Cooper explained things enough, we led the ponies back to Cooper's house where Cooper explained technology to everypony after that was over a thought hit me, Where are we going to stay? I gave voice to this question and after I got to stay with Pinkie who is best main character pony. Presently Twilight received a letter from Celestia telling of another human found in equestria.

**Fast forward through canterlot and Celestia**

"We're going to have so much fun together I just know it" Pinkie said as she bounced in circles around me as we walked to her house at sugar cube corner.

"Hey, I just had a fantastically wonderful idea; do you want to help me plan a surprise party for all the new humans in town? Pinkie asked excitedly

"But I'm a human wouldn't that be planning a surprise party for myself and therefore not make it a surprise" I asked

"Well yes it would ruin the surprise for you, but your friends can still enjoy it." Pinkie replied "and we could totally prank them, it would be so much fun"

"You got me with the pranks" I replied now warming up to the idea and getting exited for it myself

_The day after_

A certain pony and a certain human peered their heads out from behind a bush. "Are you ready for this? I am so ready! This is gonna be so fun! I'm so sorry it won't be a surprise for you, but I know you're awesome enough!"

"I'm ready when you are. Plus, I got an idea for a prank! A few actually." I whispered into her ear the plan for a spectacular event.

We gathered the most of the ponies in ponyville just by having Pinkie Pie and Party in the same sentence we all made our way over to Cooper's house to prepare. Decorating was easy thanks to Pinkie's party cannon and we had made all the food the night before so we turned out the lights and waited restlessly for our unsuspecting victim to open the door.

"Surprise!" we all yelled as Cooper appeared in the door, and so began the greatest party ever beheld by anypony in all of equestria,

So endeth chapter 1

PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING STYLE, EVEN GO AFTER MY DETAILS BUT ONLY IF YOU READ 6 FOR 6 ALREADY.


End file.
